The aim of the proposed Delta Information Access Project is to increase awareness and use of the Internet to access authoritative health information by health care consumers and providers in 19 rural Western Kentucky counties. In achievement of this goal, the project will: Develop a Delta Web site that contains subject-oriented, annotated links to: 1) NLM and other high-quality health information resources; 2) databases for national, state, and county statistics; and 3) resources for grant development Train health council members (consumers & providers), community encouragers, community encourager cohorts, and health providers to effectively use electronic services through Internet connections. Publicize the Delta Information Access Project, its Website, the NLM Website, and other current, relevant, and reliable health information resources to health consumers, health professionals, librarians, and the public within the 19-county service area. Trover Foundation shall maintain and update the Website for a minimum of one year following the close of the Project.